


The Day I Met You

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caring Uma (Disney), First Meetings, Flashbacks, Hook-Up, Oral Sex, Uma's Crew - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: The story of how Uma met her crew and how they joined her.
Kudos: 16





	The Day I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure whether to post this one or not so I hope you guys will give me some feedback and tell me what you think.
> 
> Enjoy:)

Uma shut the door to her cabin, the old wood creaking towards its frame. She needed a break; a long one at that. Her mother had been making her work her ass off at the shop for days on end. She hadn’t even had much time to sleep. So, naturally, she needed to find some time to herself, even if it meant ditching her crew and her mother.

She flopped down on the old dusty bed in her cabin, staring at the ceiling for a moment before her eyes started to wander, skimming over some rusty trinkets and weapons, then finally stopping at some framed pictures. Pictures of her and her crew were only ever kept in her cabin; a place where no one else was allowed inside, so all her possessions and sentimental memories were kept safe and secret. So secret that not even Harry had seen them. She would never let anyone see them; she didn’t want it to have any effect on her fierce image of course.

Uma gazed at the photos for a little longer before finally stretching across her bed ad reaching out to pick one up. It was her favorite one; they were all included. Harry, Gil, Gonzo, Bonnie, Jonas, Desiree and of course Uma were all standing on the ship, leaning against each other and grinning like idiots. She remembers the day she met them. Each and every one of them; the place, time, situation. Uma remembers everything, after all, no great pirate captain ever forgets when they meet their crew.

**HARRY**

_A young Uma ran towards the docks. She was going to see her best friend, hoping to get up to some wicked adventures together. She climbed up a few cracked steps, running towards Hook’s ship. The young sea witch climbed aboard, travelling below deck to go find him._

_Uma looks around, unsure if she has made some sort of mistake until she spots him, Harry Hook. She creeps up on him like a predator on its prey, hoping to scare him. The girl gets a few feet away, ready to pounce. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, love”, Harry says, his accent thick. Uma sighs, her shoulders slouched. “How is it that every time I try and sneak up on you that you always know I’m there?”, she pouts. “Asshole”. Harry turns to her, grinning wide. “What can I say, love. Your presence is always noticed”. He always does this; complements her until she’s blushing. What he gets out of seeing her like that, she’ll never know._

_“What’s the plan for today, Uma?”, he asks, checking his eyeliner in the mirror one last time before pulling away from his reflection. Uma thinks for a moment before she says, “Go to the market and bring back whatever you can snatch from unsuspecting victims”. Now Uma’s grinning. The thought of doing something bad just sends a thrill through her. “We’ll meet back her in an hour”. Harry nods before heading to the deck to get started._

_When they finally meet up, Harry is twenty minutes late. Uma wasn’t expecting him to be on time though, mainly because he can’t tell the time. After the hour had passed, Uma had managed to grab a watch, some money and a small amount of food. She wasn’t the best at pick pocketing, but she was decent. Harry, being better than her and the show-off that he is managed to pocket, a ring, necklace, money, pocket watch and a small doll. Uma raised her eyebrow. “Um…Harry?” He looks at her. “Aye, love”. “What’s the doll for?”, she asks. Harry looks down, embarrassed. “It’s…um…it’s for CJ”, he replies. Uma smiles at him. “Don’t be embarrassed, Harry. It’s a good thing”. He smiles back at her. “I hafta go, love”. Uma nods, understanding before he turns on his heel and heads off to find CJ._

_Uma stands still for a little longer, still watching him, before turning and heading for the chip shop._

**

Uma finds herself smiling as she notices her fingers had traveled from the frame to Harry’s face. She starts to think about how she felt on that day; he was the first person that believed in her when she told him she wanted to be a pirate captain, he supported her. Uma realizes that she still hasn’t told him. She doesn’t think she’ll tell him either; too scared of what he might think of her. She loves that boy more than anything in the world; she’ll never tell him though.

**GIL**

_Uma has her first mate; now all she needs is a crew. Uma and Harry have been spending days looking around for worthy kids to join them. They need people like them, scary and fierce. Well…that’s what they thought they needed. That was until they met their first recruit._

_Uma and Harry were resting on the dock after a long day of pirating. They were about to board the ship when Uma seen Harry nod towards someone. She looked across, following the angle of his nod and spotted a boy, around their age. He looked scared which wasn’t uncommon for people to look on the docks, but there was one problem with him. He wasn’t a pirate. The captain’s eye’s widened. He was going to get fucking eaten alive if he stayed there for too long._

_They stood up, both understanding what they must do and strolled towards the boy. As Uma got closer she started to take in some of his features. Long blond hair, bandanna, confused look, biceps to die for…oh shit! He was gorgeous; shy, but gorgeous._

_“What are ya doin’ here, mate?”, Harry said circling the blond before stopping to put his hook to the boy’s throat. The boy looked like a deer in headlights. “I-I just got lost”, he stuttered. “Well, this is pirate territory”, Uma cut in. “And you’re no pirate”. The boy hung his head in shame. “Now get lost”. “Now, now, Uma.”, Harry tuts. “Perhaps he can be of use to us; after all, we could use a bit of muscle on the crew”. Uma shot Harry a look that could kill. This was definitely not what she had wanted in her crew, but she had to admit that Harry was right._

_“Fine”, Uma agreed. “He can join us”. “What’s your name?” The boy looked up, meeting her gaze. “It’s Gil”. Harry’s eyes lit up. “Oh, I know you. You’re Gaston’s son aren’t ya?” Gil nodded slowly, still cautious of the pirate. “Wait”, Gil said, only now understanding what they were talking about. “You want me to become a pirate?” The captain and first mate nodded. Gil grinned. “O-okay, sure!” Gil couldn’t have been happier. He was finally part of something; finally had a family, a good one._

_**_

_Uma finds herself smiling as she notices her fingers had traveled from Harry’s face to Gil’s. She starts to think about how she felt on that day; he never really understood her problems, but he was always there for her. Uma realizes that she still hasn’t told him. She doesn’t think she’ll tell him either; too scared of what he might think of her. She loves that boy more that anything in the world; she’ll never tell him though._

**BONNY**

_Uma had set off to find more willing kids to join her. Harry and Gil were helping out at the shop, so she took it upon herself to find more people to do her bidding._

_She wandered through the markets, taking glimpses at anyone she thought the boys might approve of. No one came close to what she was looking for, and for the first time in her life, Uma felt hopeless. What sort of pirate captain didn’t have a crew? The pirate continued to wander the streets until she heard angry shouting coming from an alley._

_She followed the sounds to find a figure crouched in the corner. Uma crept closer, being careful not to scare them. “Hey. You okay?” The person looked up at her. It was a girl. She had cropped hair and was wearing a torn fishnet shirt and some patched dungarees. The girl nodded. “Yeah, just fine”. Uma glared at her, a look to show that she wasn’t in the mood for sarcasm. “What did you do?”, Uma asked her. She gave Uma a sour look. “I just took some bread. Haven’t eaten in days. Those assholes just don’t seem to know when to quit”, she said, referring to the stall owners._

_“Here”, Uma gave her a sympathetic look, holding out her hand. The girl took it and hoisted herself up on her feet. “Thanks”. “I’m Bonny…by the way”. “Uma”._

_Uma explained what she wanted with Bonny. Bonny didn’t hesitate to join her; anything to get her off the streets. She eventually met the boys and she had to admit…they weren’t that bad. Harry was only a little crazier than her and Gil was kinda sweet. Bonny had a feeling that she wouldn’t be going anywhere for a long time._

**

Uma finds herself smiling as she notices her fingers had traveled from Gil’s face to Bonny’s. She starts to think about how she felt on that day; Bonny was the first girl on her crew, someone she could go to with problems she couldn’t tell the boys. Uma realizes that she still hasn’t told her. She doesn’t think she’ll tell her either; too scared of what she might think of her. She loves that girl more than anything in the world; she’ll never tell her though.

**JONAS**

_The pirate was done with her crew. They could go fuck themselves for all she cared. Who were they to tell her that she wasn’t a good leader. Fuck them!_

_Uma had gone down to the beach, tossing some washed up shells into the water at a scary speed, one after the other._

_“Fuck Harry!”_

_Splash!_

_“Fuck Gil!”_

_Splash!_

_“Fuck Bonny!”_

_Splash!_

_“Fuck everyone!”_

_Splash!_

_Uma stood, breathing heavily. She picked up another shell ready to send it into the icy water. “You fight with your friends or something?”, a male voice asked. Uma spun around, facing the stranger. “Yeah”. She let a dry laugh._

_The guy grinned. “You need to let out some anger?”, he asked. Uma knew what he was implying. It was dangerous to go back with someone you didn’t know on the Isle, but right now, Uma didn’t care._

_She was led to an old abandoned building. “You live here?”, she asked confused. It didn’t look like anyone had been in there in a long time. “Yeah”, he answered. “Never bothered to do up the outside. It’s easier that way too…you know, so nobody knows that someone lives there”. Uma hummed in response. She guessed she could understand. A good way not to die._

_When they entered the building he captured her lips in a hungry kiss. It was all teeth and desperation, but Uma didn’t mind. He kissed his way down her neck, stopping at her collar bone before pulling at the hem of her shirt._

_Uma pulled away to remove the garment, before reaching for the bandanna to pull it off his head. The boy continued down, his lips kissing every part of her that he could reach. He took a mocha colored nipple into his mouth, sucking on the hardening bud before flicking it with his tongue. His fingers were at her other breast, pinching the nipple._

_Uma let out a shaky breath, pulling away and sinking to her knees in front of the stranger. She unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down just enough for his cock to slip free from its confines. She leaned forward and gave a small lick to the head, before taking it in her mouth. Uma swirled her tongue around the tip, earning a moan from him. “What’s your name?”, he asked. Uma looked up at him through thick lashes, pulling off his cock just long enough to say “Uma” before going back to work. “J-Jonas”, was all he could let out._

_Uma continued to take him into her mouth until she felt the tip hit the back of her throat. Jonas smirked as he grabbed her braids, thrusting his hips forward. “Fuck”, Jonas groaned. Uma’s eyes started to water as Jonas fucked her face._

_After a few more thrusts, Uma felt warm cum fill her mouth. She gulped, swallowing all of his cum. Uma grabbed his hand and lead him to the small bed in the corner of the room, unbuttoning her own jeans. The pirate lay on the bed, pulling Jonas on top of her. “You sure you still wanna do this?”, he asked, cautious. Uma rolled her eyes. “Yes. Now shut up and fuck me!”_

_Jonas didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly lined himself up. Jonas pushed into her, bottoming out in two thrusts. He looked down, making sure that Uma was okay before he continued. She nodded. Jonas started to move, thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace. “Ah, Jonas”, Uma gasped, biting her lip. He reached down, thumb finding her clit. The pirate moaned loudly._

_“Fuck, Jonas…I’m gonna cum”. Jonas smirked as he sped up his pace, pounding into her. “Cum for me, Uma”._

_Uma screamed as waves of ecstasy washed over her, Jonas following close behind. They lay there panting for a while before she turns to me. “Join me”, she says, voice hoarse. “My crew, I mean…I’m a pirate captain”. Jonas looks surprised but gave a small smile. “Sure”._

**

Uma finds herself smiling as she notices her fingers have traveled from Bonny’s face to Jonas’. She starts to think about how she felt on that day; he helped her through a tough time with some members of her crew, even if it wasn’t in the best way. Uma realizes that she still hasn’t told him. She doesn’t think she’ll tell him either; too scared of what he might think of her. She loves that boy more than anything in the world; she’ll never tell him though.

**DESIREE**

_Uma doesn’t think she needs anyone else. She thinks that a small crew is fine, and besides, she’s happy with the people she has, but Bonny wants another female member so now Uma has to go out and find one._

_She really didn’t have any idea where she would find a candidate, but she was going to try anyway. Actually, now that she thought about it, there was this one girl who came into the chip shop every weekend. What was her name again. Desiree? Yes! That was it. Desiree._

_Uma strolled back towards the chip shop in hopes that she would find the person she was looking for. Well, luck must have been on her side today because sitting a few tables away was Desiree. The sea witch studied her for a moment before walking up to her._

_“You wanna join my crew?”, she asked. Uma was always a very straight forward person, so she saw no need for small talk. “What?”, Desiree replied, confused. “You heard me”, Uma spat. “Yes or no? It wasn’t a difficult question”. Desiree’s mouth opened but nothing came out. “I don’t have time for this”, Uma said, turning on her heel. “Wait!”, Desiree called. She sounded desperate. “I’ll join you”. The captain smirked. “Good. Now follow me”, Uma ordered, walking towards the exit. Desiree jumped out of her chair and eagerly followed Uma back to her ship._

**

Uma found herself smiling as she notices her fingers have traveled from Jonas’ face to Desiree’s. She starts to think about how she felt on that day; she had known Desiree as a customer for a long time, now she was like a best friend. Uma realizes that she still hasn’t told her. She doesn’t think she’ll tell her either; too scared off what she might think of her. She loves that girl more than anything in the world; she’ll never tell her though.

**GONZO**

_Harry had insisted on one more person, mainly because he had found one. Harry had know Gonzo for a little while before introducing him to Uma._

_The first time she had seen him, honestly, she didn’t know what to think. The guy was a total mess. But, with a little help from her crew they managed to help him get back on his feet and as a thanks he joined them._

_After that they all became inseparable. Uma finally had her crew and Gonzo was the final piece._

**

Uma finds herself smiling as she notices her fingers have traveled from Desiree’s face to Gonzo’s. She starts to think about how she felt that day; Gonzo was the only guy on her crew who knew how to give her space, and she respected him for that. Uma realizes that she hasn’t told him. She doesn’t think she’ll tell her either; too scared of what he might think of her. She loves that boy more than anything in the world; she’ll never tell him though.

“Uma, love, where are ya?”

Uma snaps back into reality, quickly putting the frame back on the shelf before jumping off her bed and heading towards the cabin door. She opens it to find Harry staring at the door. “You okay?”, she asks, smiling. “Yeah, love. We’re going down to the chip shop. You comin’?” “Yeah”, she replies.

Harry turns around to the rest of the crew and they set off to the chip shop, Uma trailing close behind.

They find themselves smiling as they notice that they’re staring back at their captain. They start to think about how they feel; she is the person they care most about. They love her and she loves them. They’ll never tell her though; too scared of what she might think of them. They love her more than anything in the world; they’ll never tell her though.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed:)
> 
> What did you guys think of it?


End file.
